The Angel
by Chiara Vita
Summary: There's a new girl at Horizon. She's cute, sweet and very quiet about her past. She has caught the eye of everyone, especially Scott but no one knows anything about her. No one, not even Peter or Sophie knows why this heavenly girl turned to Prostitution


Chapter 1  
  
Sophie walked up to Peter's office and knocked on the door. "Come in" Peter yelled to his guest. "I just got a file from Jeff. It's for our newest girl, Heather Glick." She walked over to Peter's desk and handed him the file. "Did you read any of it yet Soph?" "A little. I pretty much just scanned it, but it didn't have much to say. All it stated was that she is 15 and was arrested for prositution and that she has a six year old sister. "Is that all it says? Nothing about her parents?" "Nope. That's all. Doesn't say anything about her parents. My guess is that they died or left the girls for adoption. Which couldn't have been too long ago since her sister is only six." "Yah...when does she arrive?" "Tomorrow afternoon. Which group do you want to put her in?" "I was thinking of the same thing. From what it says in her profile, I would say that the Cliffhanger group would be the choice." "Sounds good to me. Let's go call group to tell the rest of the Cliffhangers that there will be a new arrival." "Ok just let me finish up on my bills here." Sophie sat in the chair adjacent to Peter's and waited patiently for Peter to finish. When he looked up at her, she knew that he was finished. So they stood up and walked to the door side by side and went to call group. "Guys, we have some news for you." With that statement came a groan from each of the troubled teens. "What is it now? Are you guys finally letting us get out of this prison?" Shelby said thick with sarcasim. "No, but there is a new member that will be joining our "prison." Peter said. "Oh great another deeply troubled teen to join our sad little group." Daisy said over dramatically. "When is she coming?" Kat asked. "Tomorrow." With that said more groans arrouse from the teens mouths. Well, everyone except Scott's. He sat silent, not knowing exactly what to do. For the little time that he had been there, never had they had a new comer. He sat thinking to himself *did everyone feel the same way as this when I came here?* Peter noticed that Scott, unlike the rest of the group, was extremely silent and made a note to talk to him after group. "Well, is that all Master?" Shelby said to Peter. "Yes Shelby, group is over." With that said he waited for all the Cliffhangers to leave all except for Scott. He walked over to him and asked him, "Is everything ok? Is there something bothering you?" "No. I'm fine." "Are you sure? You can always talk to me, you know." "Yah I know." And then he disappeared into the night to go to bed. "Yo Meat, what did Peter want?"Auggie asked. "None of your business." "Yo man, cool off, I didn't mean nothin by it. Just askin." "Whatever." The boys all wash up and climb into bed with the atticipation of knowing that a newcomer will be coming in a few hours, all hoping it to be an easy girl, well, they were in for a suprise. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~* Their car pulled up the side of the mountain and came to a clearing that was occupied by several large buildings. *So this is where I'm going to live.* "Heather, time to get out of the car." She climbed out of the car and looked up. To her suprise there were many people standing there. There was a pretty blonde girl, a beautiful brown haired model looking girl, a kind looking dark girl. There was a hot Spanish looking guy, a waky curly haird cutie and the last guy was a real looker who really caught her attention. It wasn't so much his looks but the look in his eyes. *What is that look? Is it depression, no. It looks more like...sadness. He is really sad. The poor thing.* Then two adults came up to her and extended a hand. "Hi! My name is Peter and this is Sophie." "Hi. My name is Heather. It's nice to meet you." Sophie looks over to Peter with a stund look imprinted on her face, *wow, why is she here? she seems so nice.* They look back at her and they see her smiling at them with such sincerity. "Why don't you go with Sophie and get your inspection." And with that he turned around to tell the rest of the group to get to class, but Heather stund him and he turned around. "No wait! I have to say goodbye to my driver. He is such a nice guy and he made me feel comfortable about coming here. It was nice to meet you Joey. Thank you for everything." With that said she smiled sweetly at him and then turned around to follow Sophie. When she turned around she noticed that everyone was smiling at her strangely. She got scared and started to back up. Sophie realized what was happening and went up to Heather and gently grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Heather smiled back knowing that everything was ok. The two went to have Heather's bag's searched. Everyone went on their way, everyone except for Scott. He was too busy watching this angel leaving. He stayed in the same spot watching the two women leave until Peter came up to him and made him go to class. Later that evening while everyone was in the dinning hall getting ready for dinner, Heather was in the girls dorm putting away her few posessions. She was in the midst of putting her one sweater in the drawer when someone came in the door. She turned to greet whoever this was and saw it was. It was that really sad looking guy. She greeted him with her sweet hello. "Hello. My name is Heather, what's yours?" She said in her whispery voice. "Hey. My name is Scott. So whatcha doin?" "Nothing really, just putting my things away. Where did everyone go?" "To the dining hall. It's dinner time." "Oh. Really? I'm not even that hungry. Can you tell Peter and Sophie that I'm not hungry right now and I just want to put my things away?" "Yah sure. Hey...umm...do you want any help putting your stuff away?" "Well, I'm afraid that there isn't too much to put away but I would appreciate it if you would put this up on the ceiling for me." She smiled at him sweetly. "Yah sure, no problem." "Thank you." She handed him the picture Emily drew for her. "Hey this is really cute, who drew this?" "My little sister, Emily, drew it for me when she found out I was going here. It was kind of a little going away present you know?" "Yah. That's real sweet of her. How old is she?" "Six. Soon to be seven." "Cool." "Yah, she's really sweet." "Yah, so is there anything else you need done?" "No, that's it." "Ok, well I'm hungry so I'll see ya at group." Scott turned around and started towards the door when Heather stopped him. "Hey Scott! Wait a minute please!" He stopped in his tracks and turned around looking for Heather, he looked down and there she was staring up at him with a confused look on her face. "Yah?" "What is group?" "It's when all of us Cliffhangers get together to talk and stuff." "Oh ok. Thanks. See ya later." "Yah." She smiled at him, he returned her sweet smile and then left. Scott slowly walked to the dinning hall, thinking about how Heather seemed to be too nice for this place. He kept on wondering why she was here. What would make a sweet girl like her have to come to a place like this? He entered the dinning hall with a grouchy looking face and everyone watched him as he sat down. Shelby was already making fun of the new girl. Saying how she's another Queenie. She was in mid sentence when Scott just couldn't stand it anymore. "Wouled you just shut up Skank? No one cares what you think." "Screw you." "I bet you wouldn't mind!" "Scott, Shelby! That's enough. Shelby dishes for a week, Scott wood chopping for a week. Hey where's Heather?" "She's in the girl's dorm putting her things away and she's not hungry." Scott informed him. "Hmmm...sounds like someone was in the girl's dorm." Shelby teased. "Shut up Skank." "Scott, Shelby! I said enough. That's one more week for both of you! Did you say in the girl's dorm Scott?" Scott nodded his head. "Ok have a good meal guys and see you later at group." Peter left the angry teens to finish their meal. He walked over to the girls dorm. He quietly walked up the steps hearing this beautiful sound coming from inside. He opened the door slowly and peeked in and saw Heather over in her corner of the room putting pictures on her nightstand while singing. Her voice was so mesmorizing. He walked in and came to her bed while she kept singing along with her back to him. Finally she turned around and screamed. She had a stunned look on her face. Her face went from being stunned, to embarrassement. It turned three different shades of pink. The pink spread across her soft cheekbones. She was looking Peter in the eye but then put her head down in embarrassement. Peter then slipped his hand to her chin and raised her so that she was looking him straight in the eye. "It's ok Heather. You have a beautiful voice you know." Her face turned even redder at the compliment. "Where did you learn to sing like that?" "I...I...ummm...I've always sang like that." She said in a near whisper. "Did you make up the song?" "No...my Mother wrote it and I sang it for her." Peter smiled. "Well your Mother has a way with words and you have a way with singing. Sophie and I were planning on a talent show. I think that you should do something. It would be really good because then that would break the ice for you." "Umm...I...I don't know. I mean...I haven't..." "Ohhh!! It's ok. I understand. Well, this would give you perfect practice." (Heather has never preformed in front of people). "Ok. If you want me to." "That's great. Now, I need to talk to you about something ok?" "Ok." "Why didn't you come to supper?" "Well, I was putting my things away and I just didn't feel like answering everyone's questions just yet. I mean I know that everyone wants to know why I'm here but I'm just not ready to tell them. I want them to get to know me for me not what I did." "I understand that completely Heather but you have to eat something. I can't just not let you eat nothing. It's against rules and regulations." "Ok. But can I sit at a separate table?" Peter thought this over in his head for a few minutes and then decided. "Yes but only this one time ok?" "Thank you." Heather said sweetly, she was finally starting to come out of her shy shell. Peter and Heather silently walked to the dining hall both in their own thoughts. Heather was worring about the stares and questions that were about to arise and Peter was worring if putting Heather in the Cliffhanger group was such a good idea. These kids were good kids but could be cruel at times. He looked over at Heather whose face was covered in worry. She could feel him looking at her and she tuned her face and smiled up at him. He returned her smile and that gave her some confidence. They came to the doors and Peter put his hand on the doorknob and looked at Heather. She seemed to have calmed down. She was staring at something. Peter looked at where her eyes were locked and he saw Scott. He was reasurringly smiling at Heather through the doors. She smiled back at Scott and waited for Peter to open the door. She walked in and Scott got up and walked up to her. "Did Peter tell you where to get your food?" "No." "Here, I'll show you." "Ok thank you Scott." "No problem," he said with a slight blush. Heather quickly noticed this and knew right there and then that she had made a new friend. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~* The Cliffhangers all gathered on the gazabo for group. Scott was showing Heather around and then took her to the gazabo for group. Heather was a littl worried when Scott told her that sometimes Peter makes everyone share their feelings. This is exactlly what he did. "Ok let's start with Ezra," "I feel in love." He passes the stick to Daisy "I feel grossed out." She passes the stick to Juilette. "I feel excited." Gives Auggie the stick. "I feel happy." Passes the stick to Kat. "I feel happy too." Gives the stick to Shelby "I feel bored." Slaps the stick in Scott's lap. "I feel good." Gently hands Heather the stick. "I feel confused."Hands Peter the stick. "Now tell why you feel that way." "I think we all know why I feel "In love." This comment brought laughs from the group. He hands Daisy the stick. "I feel grossed out because I know why Ezra feels that way." This brought even more laughs from the group. She hand the stick to Juilette. "I feel excited because of Heather." The stick goes to Auggie. "I feel happy because we have a new memeber." "I feel happy because I'm doing good in school."Hands Shelby the stick. "I feel bored because this is boring." Get's ready to slap the stick at Scott but gets a warnning look from Peter and just chucks the stick at Scott instead. "I feel good because I made a new friend." Hands Heather the stick. "I feel confused because I don't understand why we're doing this." This brought some light chuckles from Peter. Of course Shelby had something to say about this. "Yah none of us know why and we've been here longer than you." Everyone laughed at this, well, everyone except for Peter. His only comment was, "Thats one more week Shelby." Heather leaned over to Scott and asked him, "One more week of what?" "Of kitchen duty." "Oh, that doesn't sound good." "It's not that bad," he gave her one of his dashing grins. She smiled back at him sweetly. "Ok Group time for bed. Lights out in 15." Peter announced to the group. Everyone got up and went to their dorms.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later that night Heather was in a deep sleep. She was having a terrible night mare. She was in some strange man's bed. She got up and the room was tossing and turning. She looked around the man's room. It looked exactlly like her Father's room. There was the same old dresser and the same matching bed. And the old brown sofa. When she looked at the man in the bed it was her Father. She gasped and heard crying coming from the window. She went to the window and opened it and saw Emily floating in mid air. She climbed on the window sill and streched her hand out to try to grab ahold of Emily but she slipped and found herself falling. She was falling, falling fast and then... Heather jumped up in a cold sweat. Her heart was pumping and she had sweat rolling down her face, or was that tears?*I have to get out of here and fast* She pulled the covers down and threw her legs to the side of the bed. Her feet searched the floor for her slippers when they came into contact she slipped them on and stood up. Her knees were a little wobbly from the nightmare but then she quickly and quietly crossed the room to the double doors and opened them quietly while slipping out into the cool night air. She jumped down the three steps and went for a small run. She ran and ran, the trees whizzing by. But Heather didn't notice. She was so distraught. *I miss Emily so much. I hope she is doing better. Oh Emily! Iwant to be there for you so much but now I'm stuck in the place* Tears were slowly poring down here face. She came to a stop when she ran out of breath. She didn't notice her sourrndings or notice the fact that Scott sat only two feet away from her. She started to cry even harder and sank down to her feet and she put her head in her hands and cried. Scott put his arms around her and it startled her. She jumped up and backed away from him. "Leave me alone. Please." "Heather, it's just me, Scott. I'm not going to hurt you." He could see that she wasn't really seeing him. Then when he came up to her and put his hand on her soft cheek, did she realize where she was and that Scott was standing in front of her touching her face. She lowered her head in embarrassement. Scott slipped his fingers under her chin and brought it up so that he could look at her beautiful face. She looked up at him and then quickly looked down. "Heather, look at me," he commanded softly. She slowly raised her eyes and looked at him. "What's wrong?" "I....I...had a n...n..nighmare. And I...I...g...got scared. Th...that's all." He gave her a reassuring smile and she immediately relaxed. Scott saw this and pulled her into a hug. At first she was shocked at this sudden contact but then hugged him back for comfort. They slowly sank to the ground. He sat with his legs propped up and moved Heather to sit in between his legs. Then he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Heather relaxed in his embrace. This felt so right yet she knew deep down that no one in her status deserves this comfort or friendship. The two friends were satisfied by just sitting there on the dock holding each other watching the sunrise. When it was almost 5 am, Scott bent his head down and whispered into Heather's ear, "We better get going because Peter will be up soon for his run." Heather turned around in his arms and look into his eyes. "Scott," She whispered. "Yah?" She leaned up and placed a small sweet kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." "For what?" Scott asked quizzily. "For being such a sweet person." She gave him one of her angelic smiles and he smiled back at her. He got up and streched out a hand to help Heather up. She accepted his extended hand and held onto it while they walked back to their dorms. Scott lead Heather up to her dorm doors, when they reached the doors Heather turned around and hugged Scott. He returned her hug and she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and he kissed the top of her head. He then turned and left. Heather had her nightmares every night for the next several weeks and Scott was always there to comfort her. The two were becoming very comforting friends. Heather and the girls were all becoming fast friends as well. Everyone seemed to enjoy her sunny dispostion. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until... "Heather, you have a phone call," Peter called into the dining hall. Heather got up and went with Peter with a quizzical look imprinted on her face. *I wonder who could be calling?* The two walked back to Peter's office where Peter gave Heather some privacy and left the room. "Hello?" Heather asked cautiously. "Hello? Miss Glick?" "Yes this is Miss Glick. Who is this?" "This is nurse at the Lancaster General Hospital. I wanted to inform you that your little sister, Emily, was admitted last night." Heather was so shocked she let the reciever fall to the floor. Peter heard this and came in the room in an instant. "Heather, what's wrong? Heather?" "My...my sister is sick." And that is all she would say. Peter picked up the phone and talked to the nurse. He got the information on Emily and then proceed to hang up. "Heather, I don't know how to say this but Emily..." "Has luekemia." Heather finished for him. "How did you know?" "She's had it for a few years now." "Really? Why wasn't she given treatment then?" "She was, until I got here." "But how were you...oh my. I understand now. I understand it all." Heather looked up at him alarmed. "You won't tell the others will you?" "No. That would be your choice to do so. Did your parents know that she was sick before they died?" "My parents aren't dead. My "Mother" never really took care of us so Emily and I went to live with Dad. When Emily got sick Dad took off. We haven't seen him since she first got sick. And I don't really want to see him. Ever." "Ok. Why don't you go to the dorm while I talk with Sophie about this ok?" "Ok." Heather left the office with an empty face. Scott was waiting outside in the hall for her. "Hey what happened in there? Peter and I were waiting out here for you and then there was a crashing noise and Peter told me to stay out here." "I dropped the phone," she said in monotone. "Heather, what's wrong?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Ok. If you ever want to, I'm always here, heh, I'm starting to sound like Peter." This brought a weak smile to form at Heather's lips, but once she realized it happened the smile quickly disappeared. Scott noticed this and placed his hand in hers. Heather looked down at their laced hands and sure enough the tears started to come. Slowly at first then faster and faster. Before Heather realized it she was down on the floor sobbing in Scott's shoulder. He didn't know what was wrong and didn't know what to say so all he did was rub the back of her head and kiss her forehead. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Can we go for a walk?" "Yah sure." The two left the building, hand in hand. They walked into the woods and kept going until they reach the dock. Then Heather sat down and Scott sat behind her so that he could wrap his arms around her. They sat there for a few minutes until Heather blurted out, "Emily has luekemia." Scott didn't know what to say. He was shocked. "Is she going to be ok?" "I don't know. Last night they admitted her to the hospital for treatment. But I don't know how I'm going to pay for this. I'm not out there getting money." "What do you mean out there?" "I...ummm...it's the reason why I'm here," was all she would say. "Heather, why are you here?" When Heather remained silent Scott told her why he was there. "I did drugs." Heather turned around and looked in his eyes. "Why?" "Because of Elaine." "Whose Elaine?" "That's my Stepmom." "Oh. What did she do to make you go to drugs?" "She made me have sex." Now Scott had a glazed look in his eyes. Heather could feel that he she had lost him some how. "Scott?" The glazed look in his eyes melted away and he looked down at her. He was studying her dark brown hair, her beautiful chocolate eyes. He could tell that she was worried about him so he smiled at her but she didn't return it. "So do you want to tell me why you are here?" "Not really." "Why not?" "Because, just like everyone else, you won't like me anymore. You'll be disgusted. Like everyone else that knows." "No, I won't. I promise." Heather beseeched his eyes. Searching to find truth. When she did find it slowly but surely she told him. "I...was a prostitute." This hit him like a physical blow. Heather noticed his flinch and she got up and said, "See! I told you that I disgust people. Now you're just one more to add to my list." Scott was in shock because he had never seen this meek, gentle little angel get mad. Never. He sat there staring up and her. She was standing in a defenese stance. Scott slowly got up, he walked up to her and pulled her in his arms. He hugged her tighter to him when he felt her struggle. "Shhhh...it's ok Heather. I still like you." By now Heather was crying in his arms. "Oh Emily," she sobbed. That's when the realization struck him. *She did this to pay for the medical bills. OH Heather! You really are an angel.* They stood there for what seemed like hours holding each other. Then Scott gently loosened his hug and let go of her. He held her hand and walked her back into the woods when Heather stopped him. "Please don't tell anyone. I mean I know Peter and Sophie knows but I don't want the rest of the group to know." "Heather I don't have the right to tell them. That's your choice." She smiled at him and streched up on tipy toes to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. Scott had other plans. He turned his head just when she was about to land the kiss on his cheek. Her soft lips came into contact with his soft lips. He gave her a reasurring little kiss and then released her. Heather had a blush across her face. Scott smiled knowing that he was the cause of that adorable blush. Heather looked back up at Scott, leaned up and planted a small, soft kiss on his lips and then turned and left. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~* Heather walked into the girl's dorm to Shelby and Julitte fighting. Again. "Ohhh!! Look to Queenie! She's getting too fat!!!" Mocked Shelby. "Stop it you stupid slut!" "What did you just call me?" "Guys, please stop." Heather said calmly. "If you stop now then you won't say something that you will regret later." The two querrling girls stopped and went along with their business. Daisy noticed that something was up with Heather. "Hey what's going on with you?" "Nothing really. Just had a phone call today." "Oh yah. I hate those. Always make you feel lousy afterwards." Daisy complained. "Yah. I know." Heather sat on her bed, staring into space. Daisy observed this and went and sat next to Heather. "What did your folks have to say?" "My parents didn't call."  
  
"Oh then who did?" "Dais, I really don't feel like talking about right now ok?" She turned her sad and burdened eyes on Daisy. What Daisy saw scared her. She had never seen Heather so sad and hurt. "Ok, but if you ever want to talk to someone other than Peter and Sophie, I'm here." "Thanks Dais." Heather gave her a weak smile and leaned her head on Daisy's shoulder. Normally Daisy would not allow such physical contact but since Heather was her friend and she was always listening and being there for everyone else, this was the least she could do. She put her arm around Heather's shoulders and hugged her. Shelby and Juliette would have noticed all the had transpired if they were'nt so busy sending glares to each other. Heather turned around to look at the two girls and let a giggle slip her lips. Daisy turned to look at Shelby and Juliette too and was laughing. They had the funniest looking faces on. One was sticking their tounge out and the other was crossing her eyes. Now you have to admitt, that is pretty funny looking. Heather went over to Shelby and sat with her. "Why do you two always fight? You really don't achieve anything except for hurting each other." "Well, she is always calling me names and making fun of me," whined Juliette. "But must you retaliate? It only makes it worse." Heather responded. "If I don't she gets meaner!" "Oh whatever Queenie. Your just as bad as I am. So don't lay the blame at me!" Yelled Shelby. "She's right but also, Shelby instead of yelling try to talk. We are all humanbeings with feelings. We all get hurt when we call each other names. I don't understand why you must pick on Juliette and Juliette don't call her a slut. What she did in her past is none of our business." "Ok then tell her to stop calling me "Queenie" and to stop asking me if I barfted recently." "Ok, sounds fair to me. Shelby please stop. I really can't stand to see you two fight. You both are really nice girls and you don't look or sound as nice when you fight. Please." "Whatever." "Ok, I'll take that as a yes. Now, let's go eat. I know we all are hungry." Shelby was about to say something when Heather looked at her with a "please don't" face. Shelby's mouth immediately shut and she went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. "Well, at least she's making an atempt," Heather said, always being the optimistic. "Yah but it wont last long," Daisy said, always being the pesimist. Heather just giggled at Daisy. Then the four girls went to the dinning hall for dinner. Peter walked into the dinning hall and went over to the Cliffhanger table. Before he said anything he just stood and watched the usually yelling and bickering teens, sitting and eating their food in a quiet, peaceful manner. *I think Heather had something to do with this calmness. She always has a way of soothing us all. I wonder where she learned that...* "Hey guys! Are you all ready for a hike?" This brought groans from the entire table except for Heather. She was excited about this. She had never been on a hike with the group. 


End file.
